Let The Chorus Go
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Caesar's having a great time at his senior trip in Panama! What will he do when he meets a girl at a club but is having trouble getting to know her? CaeseXOC most of yall familiar with my fics kno Rose. Yeah slight HueyXJazmine
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be fun (for me atleast)

_This is gonna be fun (for me atleast)_

_OoOOooOOoOOooOOooOOooOOoOOOoOOOoooOOooO_

Caesar rolled his eyes as he gave his best friend, Huey, a noogie. The boys were on their senior trip to Panama and were having a good time at one of the clubs. It wasn't a typical place. The only reason they went was because Cindy, Huey's little brother Riley's girlfriend, drug them there.

The two seniors didn't mind having the sophomore's tag along. Riley and Cindy were a lot of fun and Huey made Riley promise that he wouldn't drink so he got to be the designated driver. It was the only way he would be able to go.

"Heya folks!" A guy on the stage exclaimed, hopping up and, "Litsen up, we bout to do something that we do everyday of the summer. How many y'all here for senior trip?"

The crowd erupted in cheers and the man smirked, "A'right, a'right. Here's how it is,"

Caesar wasn't listening to the guy on stage, he was too busy getting a drink from the bar. When he was granted the two beverages (one for him, the other for Huey), he turned around, not noticing the girl standing directly behind him. The collision was unerasable.

Beer splashed all over her light blue sequence top, her loose curls dripped with the smelly gold water and her mouth was wide open in shock, but not a sound escaped her voice.

"I am so sorry!" Caesar exclaimed, not noticing how dashingly beautiful she was. He immediately grabbed some napkins off the bar and started patting her down generously.

"It's… okay," She said in a breathy voice, "I.. I wasn't watching where I was going,"

"Nah it-" Caesar was cut off when he looked up. Her beauty was… radiant. She had crystal blue eyes… He was baffled. He had no clue eyes could BE that color. She… she reminded him of the Jamaican water that he played in almost every summer when he visited his grandpa in the islands. Her skin was dark peach and her hair was in crunched waves, "It… it was my…fault," Now his mouth was dropped.

A light from no where suddenly landed on the two. They both looked up and saw the guy from the stage laughing at them.

"Oh! You two, get on up here,"

"Huh?" She said breathlessly.

"C'mon,"

The crowd around them was laughing happily and nearly shoved them up on the stage. The poor girl was slightly annoyed, tugging at the ends of shirt. She still wreeked of beer but Caesar didn't seem to notice. He was given a mike, and so was she.

"Try not to sing too high," The man told them and trotted off stage. The music started playing and Caesar felt a cold sweat overcome him.

Karaoke.

He looked at the girl who looked very nervous and a bit uneasy. She was biting her lip and looking for her friends at the bar for some help. They gave none, but smiled big at her.

Caesar noticed the lyrics running on the machine before him, and also noticed that his part was starting so, he'd better do something.

"There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs"

The girl jumped and belted into the mike, her voice soft and gentle, reminding Caesar of something liked honey, "There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet"

Caesar smiled as he sang his next part, starting to get a bounce in his step, "Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight"

"Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now," She still seemed nervous, but was warming up to his smile and started to get a bit relaxed in her movements.

"The first night me meet her  
Yes me senorita me never want to leave her no  
Because the gal look sweet and a treat  
And me really want to take her home  
Cos she look nice and is a one of a kind  
When me look up in her eyes then she got me mesmerized  
Picture perfect like a Kodak moment  
When she kiss me goodnight and she feelin' up on me  
We been there from the jump, never front, never stunt  
Never done what a average girl done  
And I can tell by her body language  
She feels my emotions  
And got me anxious  
So that's me type  
Me and me angel  
And me really have to let her know  
She's the woman of my life  
Oh yes she so right  
So please let the chorus go,"

The girl laughed at how silly Caesar could be. His facial expressions made her instantly like him even more. Well... she had liked him as soon as he gave her that awkward smile when he spilled those drinks on her. She usually hated dreads… they were so… gross. But for some reason, on him, they looked pretty darn cute.

"There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs,"

"There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet," She nearly missed her cue, snapping her gaze away from him and back to the screen.

"Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight"

"Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now" He took her hand into his and spun her expertly. She laughed out loud and looked out to see the entire club getting into it. She was getting into it. Shaking her hips and rocking back on her foot. She would always hate dancing… but for some reason, she was finally starting to feel her rhythm.

"I Saw you from across the room  
Looking so fly I gotta talk to you, yeah  
It didn't take a sec to see  
That you're the only one who wanna rescue me  
I can't lie, boy you're my type of guy  
And there's nothing in this world that can stop me from loving you," when she finished up her long part, she laughed out loud to see her friends giggling her way. She bit her lip and looked over at Caesar who was totally enrapt in her. He didn't even need to look at the screen for his next part.

"Girl you put me in a good mood  
And me love the way you flex too  
We could chill girl, after school  
Cos I ain't trippin girl it's up to you  
And since then we've been inseparable  
Cos I did everything to get next to you  
Since day 1 you know I stay true  
So ever since then it's been me and my boo"

All to soon, after a few more choruses, the song ended and the club erupted into claps and cheers. The two were really a cute couple, even if they didn't even know the other, and their voices blended almost perfectly.

"Hey I.." Caesar started but was cut off when two girls nearly glomped his angel and drug her away in a giggling mess.

"Girl! We gotta split! Manny's folks will go nuts if we're not back soon," Caesar heard one of the girl's tell her urgently.

"I gotta go," She called after him, "I'm sorry,"

"You gonna be back tomorrow? Can I get your name?"

"Sure," she said desperately, being nearly shoved out the door, "It's Ruh-"

She was cut off by the door slamming and the music around them getting louder. Caesar bit down on his lip. He then felt a figure come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice," Was the sarcastic tone.

"Dude… I think I'm smitten,"

"I think you owe me another drink," Huey said in his monotone inflection. His hands shoved in his pockets and his expression dull, "Besides, you don't wanna hook up with any of the girls in here. They're all… southern,"

"She was…"

"White,"

"So?"

"So, she aint gonna want some blacker than charcoal Brooklyn boy with dreads,"

Caesar sighed and gave him a side glance. He shrugged his shoulders depressedly and nodded in assent, "You're probably right… but… no harm in tryin, right?"

Huey shook his head and rolled his eyes, "C'mon. Let's find Riley and get him off of Cindy so we can get back to the Beach House,"

_OoOOooOOoOOooOOooOOooOOoOOOoOOOoooOOooO_

_I L3VE Sean Kingstean. He makes me so happy. He always makes me think of Caesar, tho. Idk why… he's so upbeat and all about the ladies (and not so much money and being a thug) which is soooooo like the Ceeze. So, I really could see him singing that song_


	2. Chapter 2

OoOOoOOoooOOoOOooOOooOo

Huey was annoyed to be dragged back to the same (annoying) club twice. He loathed any place with karaoke and even though Caesar and that girl did do a good job, most of the couples that went up were annoying as hell.

"Do you see her?" Caesar sighed.

"No," Huey muttered, his elbows propped up on the bar casually. He downed his drink and rolled his eyes when Caesar looked at him.

"I'm gonna go look around for her,"

"Whatever,"

Man. This sucked. If Caesar found his mystery girl, then that mean that Huey was gonna be the official fifth wheel. How messed up was that? It's not that he didn't want Caesar to be happy… and he grew to tolerate Cindy more now that they had grown. She wasn't as annoying now.

His eyes widened when they fell on a face that he recalled very well. It was a slim girl being harassed by some guy. It was Caesar's angel girl. Caesar was nowhere to be seen, but he was sure to go all mental as soon as he saw this display.

"What? I gave you a twenty! That's enough aint it?"

"I'm not some whore," She told him, tossing his bill back at him, "Now leave me alone,"

"Bitch!" The guy smacked her across the face, "You bettah check-"

Huey cut him off by simply walking forward, taking the girl by the forearm and walking away from the guy, shooting him the scariest glare that he knew. He noticed the large white man get a bit shaken by his death look but wasn't about to back down.

"Whacha think yo doin!?" The sleeze barked.

"She's with me," Huey snapped wickedly, "I'd suggest you not press the matter any further- I'm already pissed off,"

Without anything else, Huey got the young girl, who was currently staring up at him as if he was some sort of man-god sent from heaven to rescue her from all her woes. Was it the poor lighting or was he actually glowing? A knight! A knight in shining armor! Ohhh… He was her Romeo. Her masked Zorro! Oh, what could his name be?

"Thank you so much!" She swooned with sparkles in her dark green eyes.

"My friend's been looking for you," Huey told her simply, "He thinks y'all have something. You should tell me now if he's wrong cos it's best that you go if that's the case,"

"What…?"

"The guy that you sang with last night," Huey told her, "His name is Caesar, he's my best friend and he likes you… a lot,"

The girl smiled. For some reason, Huey felt his knees get shaky at her grin. That's weird. He wasn't usually the type to fall for white girls. Maybe it was just her nose… she had a black person shaped nose.

"You're… the most amazing guy ever," She told him, totally out of the blue.

"Beg Pardon?"

"No one's ever done something like that for me before," She told him, those diamonds in her eyes shimmering at full velocity, "I mean… I don't even know you and you just saved me,"

"Oh… I just… ya know… Did that so Caesar didn't kill the guy,"

"I'm always getting told shit. I dunno why… I mean… I don't dress like a hoe,"

Huey couldn't help it. He gave her a once over. She was tastely dressed… but was still enough to make any guy feel a little throb in a certain place. She had a flowy white mini skirt with a red and brown flower pattern. She had a long red halter top that showed off her strong shoulders and round 'lady hood'. Her smile shown like a sun… she was quite a looker. That was sure.

"W-well… I don't think Caese…"

"Hey! Wanna dance?"

"Wouldn't you wanna dance with Caesar instead?"

"No, you're confused," She told him, pulling him to the floor, "You're thinking about Rose. She's my cousin. I'm Jazmine,"

"Oh…" Huey mused.

"So let's dance," She urged him, giggling as she spoke.

"Wait! I don't dance-"

Meanwhile, as the careless girl drug her hero out for a dance, across the other side of the crowded club wondered a very pathetic Brooklyn native with dreads that grew down his cheek.

"I'm an idiot…" Caesar breathed, "Why would a girl as stunning as her be interested in someone like me?" He crossed paths with a mirror decorating the wall. He paused and looked at his reflection, grinning at himself devilishly. He had almost forgot how fine he was, "Oh… _That's_ why,"

He turned, feeling a bit better, only to see something that nearly made his blood boil. Was that… HUEY…. Dancing with the girl HE had been going nuts over??

"Damn," Riley snickered from right behind Caesar.

"This is… so… fucked up," Caesar bit, his teeth gritting tightly. Riley nodded in assent.

"Haha, lost ya girl to a herb like Huey!! Haha," Riley cackled, toppling over at the hip, "At's all you, homes,"

Caesar stormed over. Huey was looking like an awkward preteen with rhythm, but no sense of steps. Jazmine was twisting and shaking like an expert dancer. Huey was standing there, bobbing his head and snapping his fingers, just like Will Smith taught in Hitch (A/N- LOOOOVE that movie!!).

"You look like a retard trying to keep from drowning," Caesar said teasingly, but a hint of fury hidden some place in his voice.

"I hate dancing," Huey muttered darkly.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! Hey! Rose has been-" Jazmine started, but was cut off.

"Huey, can I speak with you for a sec?" Caesar bit out. Huey put his hands up, about to explain, but Caesar was already pulling him away. Jazmine giggled and picked up her cell, dialing the number and the grin growing even bigger on her face.

"He's here! And he looks even cuter than last night!"

"He is?" Jazmine could _hear_ the girl on the other line blushing, "How does he look?"

"He's got this button up shirt…I think it's from Hollister, and some jeans… oooh! And he's got this H-O-T cute friend with an afro!"

"What's his name?" Rose asked nervously.

"Huey! He's got an afro and he-"

"No! The guy I sang with,"

"Oh… His name is Caesar," Jazmine said casually, "Meet me at the bar ASAP. Where are you?"

"I'm kinda lost in a sea of people dancing. I'll try to get there,"

OoOOoOOooOOoOOooOooOooOO

Before Huey could get to where Caesar was, he was attacked by Cindy giving him a big drunk hug.

"Caesy!! I wanna dance with youoooo!!"

"Woah, Cinds…" Caesar snickered, looking at Riley with a tinge of amusmant, "One too many?"

"You could say that," Riley grinned, taking the girl back and looking around, "Hey… I think you lost Huey…"

"Damn it," Caesar snapped. Huey had vanished. Must have gotten separated by the morons doing the Solja Boi. Caesar was slightly surprised that Riley hadn't started in on it. Luckily for Caesar, Riley gave in to his expectations and started hopping around like the others. Caesar made his way through the crowd, searching for his lost friend. His eyes were distracted, however, when they fell on the delicate girl sitting at the bar.

"Hey!" He said loud enough for her to hear. He watched as her smile grew and she giggled.

"Ohmigosh! Hello again!" She said and then erupted into a fit of giggles. Weird. She seemed... alot less shy today. Caesar's heart struck a pain when he noticed her eyes. They were... green. Not blue? Damn it. Color contacts... man. He sighed and flopped down on the bar stool. Okay, so she didn't remind him of the jamaican oceans... she... she kinda had the same color of the trees that grew in Woodcrest.

That made him cringe.

"Hey, I uh... never got your name,"

"I'm Jazmine Dubois," She said sweetly, taking his hand, "And your name is Caesar?"

"Yeah! How'd you know...?"

"Your friend told me," She explained. She giggled and rested her cheek on her palms, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Huey?" Caesar coughed. His heart shattered and fell like a million tiny shards of hopelessness. This was awful. Why did he even come back? "Look... I'm not feeling too hot... I'm gonna step,"

OoOOOoOOoOOOoOOoO

Huey felt an uneasiness when he saw the back of her head. The girl he had been dancing with was making her way through the crowd. Jazmine. He bit his lip and shook his head.

He really HAD gotten seperated from Caesar but now... he didn't really feel like hunting the ol' Brooklynian down. Tossing away his pride, he stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

"uh... Hey." He said awkwardly.

She meeped and her eyes widened when they fell on him. Weird. Weren't her eyes green before? No matter. She forced a smile and muttered a greeting, trying to briskly walk forward, he grabbed her arm gently. She flinched and yanked it away as if his skin was covered in something foul.

"Listen, I know we just met but... Would it be alright if I asked for... uh... your uh... number?" Man that sounded retarded. Huey mentally cursed himself for not watching more sitcoms and reality TV shows with Riley and Caesar. He made a quick note to himself to do that more often in times like this.

"I...uh... um... s'cuze me!" She yelped, as if she were afraid he'd rape her or something. Huey blinked and watched the nervous girl trot off. Puzzled, and slightly disturbed, He felt... disieved. Hell... she was all over him before. Didn't she like him? He... He didn't like HER of course it's just that...well... she confused him.

Huey then noticed Caesar storming towards the door and took this as his cue to leave as well, after dragging both Riley and Cindy to the door.

OoOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOooOOoooOO

YEY! DRAMA

What will happen tomorrow!? I sure hope there's more Sean Kingston!!

rofl. what will happen!?


	3. Chapter 3

Lemme see ya go mama go mamma

"How could anyone… anyone chose Huey over…over ME!?" Caesar asked himself, picking at a dread that hung above his shoulder. Maybe it was the afro… Huey did have a nice afro. He kept it nice… maybe it was his scowl. Maybe this mystery lady had a thing for angry people. He turned to look at the mirror on the wall and did his best attempt at a hard face, trying to imitate his best friend. He didn't look too good with a frown, Caesar decided. He tried his usual sly smile and felt his head bob up and down. Yep. Smiling was better on him.

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but hear her sweet voice singing from the night before. God… she was so… perfect. So happy… so gentle and just so… Not RIGHT for Huey. Her shy behavior was like torture to him.

He wanted to bury himself deeper inside her than anyone else had, deep into her inner understandings and crack every bit of reserve she had.

Caesar soon realized the choice of words he had used and sighed deeply to himself in annoyance, _'Great! Now I have an erection…'_

"Ceeze? Can… can I talk to you?"

"What?" Caesar muttered, glaring down cast.

"I know you didn't wanna come back here, but trust me, you need to talk to her,"

"I talked to her last night!" Caesar barked, "And all she cared about was you. She didn't wanna see me,"

That's when it hit Huey like a big pile of bricks with the word "DUH!" written on it.

"You weren't talking to Rose! You were talking to Jazmine,"

Caesar cocked his eyebrow in a Huey like fashion. And it is this author's opinion that even though Caesar's smile is one that is incompatible, his scowl did NOTHING to make him any less sexy. The popped eyebrow is quite delicious on the young Brooklyn native.

"You see, the girl you sang with is Rose," Huey explained carefully, "I thought I saw her yesterday, but that ended up being Jazmine, her cousin. They look… almost identical,"

"Fo real?"

"Yeah! I tried to get Jazmine's number but she just ran off! I think we had them switch or… why are you looking at me like that?"

"You," Caesar snickered, unable to fight the growing grin, "YOU, Huey Freeman, tried to hit up a broad for her digits!? Hahaha… No way,"

"Oh shut up!" Huey barked, "Look, she just ran off like I'd never met her before… even though I'm pretty sure Jazmine likes me…"

"Well how do we know if they're here now?"

"HUEY!"

Huey spun on his heels only to have himself getting attacked hug style by a very cheery Jazmine Dubois. She was now in a long flowy pink top with short white shorts. The girl right next to her was her double, only she was in a short white and orange dress. She smiled bashfully at Caesar who was staring at her quite obviously.

"See! Told you he liked you," Jazmine nudged her cousin teasingly.

"Jazmine!" Rose blushed deeply.

"Well he came back here twice lookin for ya!"

"Jazmine!" Rose buried her face into her cousin's shoulder, unable to look at the grinning Caesar.

Huey noticed Caesar giving him the eye, so he cleared his throat and took the hint, "Jazmine… uh… do you wanna dance… or…?"

"Of course!" Jazmine quipped, jumping forward and pulling him off to the dance floor. Lucky for Huey, it was slow song. Thank God.

Rose glanced up at Caesar, who was just smiling down at her. She blushed deeper, smiling despite herself and biting down hard on her lip.

"Hey," He told her gently, flashing a grin that made her wish she could melt in her forty dollar pumps.

"H-Hi…"

"Michael Caesar," He introduced himself, holding out his hand. She looked at him cautiously and took his hand with the upmost care and precaution, "Call Me Caesar,"

"Rose Lipshitz," She said sweetly. It was her voice that made _Caesar_ wish that he could melt in _his_ sixty dollar air force ones.

"Uh… I could use a dance partner…" He told her informatively, "And you seem to be missing yours,"

"I don't dance…" She informed him.

_We go back so far,  
Swingin in your back yard,  
All the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
Ooh I really liked you,  
Must have been your attitude_

"Yeah, just like you don't sing, right?" He teased, taking her hand and pulling her out to the dance floor. He pulled his arms completely around her back, resting his arms atop her rump… but not in a perverted way. Atleast, that's not how he, or she saw it.

_That's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you._

His heart started pounding when he felt her slim arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders, linking behind his neck. Caesar lead her, their hips swaying gently to the slow rhythm and sweet lyrics.

_You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this_

She slowly started warming up to him, her eyes never leaving his, only blinking when she felt her blue orbs start getting hot and dry to the point of desperation.

Caesar was totally lost in those blue oceans of hers.

_All the guys tried to take me,  
You're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
Home and lent to sacrifice._

Suddenly, as if something other than Caesar was in control of his body, he felt his eyes slit shut, and his face lean in to capture the girl in a soft kiss. Rose was not expecting such a bold move but the gentleness of his lips mixed with the euphoric melodies around her, caused her to react and push back up on his lips, kissing him back just as gently as he kissed her.

_That's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
It's not hard to know why  
I keep comin back to you._

When the kiss broke after just a moment, Caesar looked down at her, her blue eyes slowly revealing themselves. She smiled shyly at him and he instantly decided that her smile was perfect. She placed her face on his shoulder and let the music carry her wherever he was willing to go.

Emotionally meaning. You pervs.

_You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this._

OoOOOoOOoOOooOooOooOoO

Omg!! Caesy and Rose!! sigh I love Caesar… he's too cute.


End file.
